Rusty Montag
Rusty Montag is the protagonist of the YellowHead series, along with his pet cat YellowHead. He lives at his house in Redville. He is a purple Easter egg until he starts hatching out of it in the outro of "When A Sun Says Good Morning". He is first shown as a human in the outro of "Always Wear Your Helmet". Appearance Rusty wears a business suit with a red tie, black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. He wears glasses. He has Elvis Presley-styled shiny hair. First and second design Rusty is a Roblox character with an Eggy Pop hat. It is based off of BullRusterXxl15's old OC on Roblox. Third and fourth design For his second design, he becomes a human after hatching from his egg. This is shown in a flashback in "68 Stars." In "The Void Part III," after The Void blows up, he gets a new look in flat design, just like the rest of the characters and world. Personality Rusty is a logical person. He usually likes to correct some people stating out ridiculous points or facts. He is a hothead, he usually gets mad easier to other people besides YellowHead, where he is much more tolerant of, and hardly at all yells at him. He is smart and likes to work at his job at Averva. He rarely at times helps people, like in The Void Part I, even though he thinks everyone besides him is ignorant, he still cares about the safety of others and does not wish and fatalities caused by The Void. Another side of Rusty's personality has been hinted during his past. In "The Fool," the narrator says that Rusty gets a Roblox Eggy Pop Egg and then claims that he is "hot and pretty." In the same animation, he also says to Egg Guy Conscience that he wants a girlfriend or else he will be forever alone, suggesting that he is lonely and does not have many friends. Ever since "The Court Part II," Rusty has became more isolated and depressed. In "Your Driftless Past," he is shown to spend his time watching TV. In "Two Thousand and Eighteen," he watches the TV again depressed, and a hallucination of his father comes up. Relationships YellowHead Despite being his pet, he also feels to be YellowHead's younger brother and tends to care for him. Out of everyone Rusty gets annoyed or angry at, he never seems to lose his temper with YellowHead. He can be annoyed by him at times, however, when he is not around, he tends to be lonely and in a depressed mood. Orange Rusty and Orange were friends. In "You Have No Fingers," Orange is at Rusty's house, watching him play a game. Rusty gets angered by this, and throws his computer out the window, due to being corrected, and making him look like a fool. He has held a grudge against Orange since then. Rusty laughs at Orange slammed against the wall in "The Penitence." YellowHead suggests that this is because he's still upset about Orange saying he has no fingers. Chef Chef is Rusty's arch enemy. When he was fed a pig mascot, he got revenge on her by putting worms in her cup of coffee, and then launching her into the sky. BluHead Rusty seems to take measures to avoid having him be near him or BluHead. This is due to the fact that BluHead killed YellowHead. During “The Void Part I,” he thought he was crazy to run into a dangerous portal. He is shown to be friends with BluHead during “The Void,” however, in “Halloween” he doesn’t want BluHead around, suggesting that he secretly dislikes him. Egg Guy Conscience Rusty used to listen to her back when he had his egg. Not much is known on how he feels about her after having it removed in 68 Stars His father Not much is revealed. But in Two Thousand and Eighteen, it is shown that he has a bad past with his father. Appearances Season 1 Rusty has appeared in the majority of Season 1 animations, except "Professor," "Diamond_Projects Makes Fun Of Spungbawb," "This Can Be a Major Annoyance," and "When A Sun Says Good Morning." *"What I do when I get a blue screen" (debut) *"Don't Eat Mario Mushrooms In Real Life" *"It's a Dandelion!!!" *"It Was a Pig Mascot" *"A Mustache's THX" *"A Cowboy Always Wears a Seatbelt?" *"Revenge on Chef!" *"The Tripple Grill." *"The Three Leaf Danger" *"Where Is He?" *"You Have No Fingers" *"The Fact Factor" *"Scratch Cat Gains Weight" *"Riot Speech" *"Bagel" *"Bob Sale" Season 2 *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Well oops" *"New Years" Season 3 *"The Court Part I" *"The Fool" *"Happy Earth Day" *"The Void Part I" *"Your Driftless Past" *"The Void Part II" (cameo) * "The Void Part III" (cameo) Season 4 * "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4" * "Two Thousand and Eighteen" * "Valentines" * "The Fortune" * "Cartoonist" * "The Game" * "The Penitence" * "68 Stars" * "Halloween" * "Happy Christmas and Have a Merry New Year" Gallery Designs File:Rusty V1.svg|Rusty's first design. File:Rusty V2.svg|Rusty's second design. File:Rusty Human.svg|Rusty's third design, after hatching from his egg and becoming human. File:Rusty V4.svg|Rusty's planned fourth design, which was later scrapped. File:RustyV4.svg|Rusty's fourth and current design. Trivia * His last name, along with YellowHead's, is revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the sign fell off. * Rusty is also a name of a teenage boy in a movie which was recreated as The Grizzwalds. * His last name is "Montag," which is German for "Monday," which fits in with his cynicism and workaholism. External Links * Eggy Pop - Roblox Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Humans